Everyone and MePhone4
This article focuses on Everyone and '''MePhone4 '''in Season One. Overview MePhone4's relationship with the players of Inanimate Insanity has ranged between characters. Due to MePhone4 being the primary reason for elimination, and sending contestants to Idiotic Island, many characters share a common dislike for MePhone4. Contestants seem to care about him as a host, showing brief sadness when he was killed and replaced by MePhone4S. However, some players may just rely on MePhone4, as he is the key to them winning. Apple MePhone appeared to have a slight liking for Apple, as she was tough enough to join the game. However, this liking was turned around in Sugar Rush, where she showed off her extreme stupidity and ate garbage, insisting it was candy. He attempted to help her in Crappy Anniversary, instructing her in how to jump off the cliff, but she once again failed. Balloon Balloon has always had conflicts with MePhone starting from The Crappy Cliff, as Balloon became upset when his prize was delayed for a month. The next episode started with Balloon giving MePhone an impatient, angry attitude from there on out. Baseball In Double Digit Desert, MePhone responded to Baseball's pleads to replace his book, but instead gave him Twilight, which Baseball did not appear happy about at all. Bomb In Double Digit Desert, MePhone shows his happiness that Bomb finally won. Other than this and elimination, the two have never truly interacted. Bow Ever since Bow joined the show, MePhone has shown a major dislike for her. He refused to let her join in Double Digit Desert, but was forced to by Adam. In Crappy Anniversary, he cut her off in mid-sentence by changing the animation once again, rendering her non-existent. In The Tile Divide, MePhone revealed that he was waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. He ends up locking her in a small box in Idiotic Island, to prevent her from escaping. Knife In One-Shot Wonder, MePhone gave Knife immunity, as he felt Knife was the only person who did anything. Before his elimination in War De Guacamole, MePhone mocked Knife, calling him "Mr. Tough Guy". Knife then attempted to attack MePhone, but was punched to Idiotic Island by the Fist Thingy. In Double Digit Desert, Knife expressed his hate towards MePhone by insulting his face. In The Penultimate Poll, after Mephone4 let the eliminated contestants out and tried to explain what they were gonna do, Knife yelled to Mephone4 "I'll KILL YOU!". and lunges toward him, but was held back by two other contestants. Lightbulb Lightbulb was the spotlight of MePhone's crazy antics. MePhone4 seemed to dislike Lightbulb when she returned, however Lightbulb respects and treats MePhone4 in a supposedly normal way, but see MePhone4 and Lightbulb for more information. Marshmallow In War De Guacamole, MePhone shuts up Marshmallow as she rants on the green metal leaves. Marshmallow was one of the contestants who travels back in time and save MePhone from his death in 4Seeing The Future. In Crappy Anniversary, Marshmallow manages to steal MePhone's remote and change the animation, but was taken back by MePhone moments later. Nickel MePhone excused the misspelled votes for Nickel in The Stacker. In Double Digit Desert after Mephone said that one person was going to rejoin, Nickel called him "Metard". Besides those times, the two have not interacted. OJ MePhone has a severe dislike for OJ, as he tends to comment on many of MePhone's strange actions. OJ went back in time with Marshmallow and saved MePhone from his death in 4Seeing The Future. However, MePhone4 did not seem worried at all when MePhone4S threatened to kill OJ in The Tile Divide. In The Snowdown, MePhone threw an axe at OJ, shattering him. However, many of the objects thrown by MePhone to OJ often result in OJ's death. Paintbrush Paintbrush began his/her hate on MePhone in The Snowdown, when his/her tree was rejected due to MePhone's Christmas spirit. MePhone also dropped Paintbrush in Idiotic Island before he/she could say what gender he/she is. Paintbrush has attempted to ask questions a few times, all being interupted by MePhone. Paper Paper developed a certain hate for MePhone, resulting in his time trapped in Idiotic Island. He called him a monster, once mentioned by Baseball. He also yelled at MePhone in Double Digit Desert, calling him the rude one after Knife insulted him. MePhone yelled at Paper in the same episode after he killed Balloon. In Inanimate Smackdown, MePhone appeared to be talking to someone about Paper's "death", saying he did not cause it. In The Great Escape, MePhone used the Fist Thingy to knock Paper away from the challenge after he got out. Pepper In One-Shot Wonder, MePhone happily answers Pepper's question. Besides this, the two have not interacted, also due to Pepper's elimination being conducted by MePhone4S. Pickle In The Crappy Cliff, MePhone remarks Pickle's dive as "sad". In The Great Escape, MePhone shuts Pickle up after ruining the suspense in the upcoming Elimination Time!. Salt In Sugar Rush, MePhone stated that no one cared about Salt's opinion. Other than that, the two have not interacted. Taco MePhone has a major dislike towards Taco. He continously is suprised that she is safe from elimination, though being extremely annoying. Category:Friendships Category:Rivalries Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Everyone And Pages Category:Conflicts